1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of marine vessels. More specifically, the invention comprises a lighted port cover which can be screwed into a standard prior-art port found on many boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marine vessels typically have several enclosed volumes used for storage, repairs, or additional buoyancy. These volumes must be periodically accessed for cleaning, venting, removing stored items, or other purposes. FIG. 1 shows a common construction used on modern boats. Deck 58 is bounded toward the stern by transom 12. It is bounded on the side by gunwale 14. Gunwale 14 often contains an enclosed air space. Thus, it is common in the prior art to place port 16 on a vertical surface of gunwale 14.
FIG. 2 shows port 16 with cover 18 removed. Cover 18 typically attaches to port 16 by engaging male threads 26 with female threads 24. The user employs grips 20 to grasp and spin cover 18 into its home position, whereupon sealing ring 28 preferably creates an airtight seal. Port 16 is actually attached to gunwale 14 by fasteners 16. Since it remains in position with respect to the gunwale, sealants can be used to create an airtight seal between port 16 and gunwale 14.
Thus, those skilled in the art will appreciate that port 16 provides access to the open volume within gunwale 14, without compromising the water-tight design of gunwale 14. Those skilled in the art will also know that the space within gunwale 14 is typically used to house electrical wiring, motor controls, and the other components which must run fore and aft.
Those skilled in the art will know that a variety of mechanical engagement features are used to secure port covers to ports. The threaded engagement shown throughout this disclosure is common, but quarter-turn and snapping engagements are also employed. The present invention is not functionally linked to the type of mechanical engagement employed. Thus, the reader should bear in mind that it can be used with any type of engagement between port cover 18 and port 16.